School Stories New title, originally school again
by msdancify
Summary: The Cullens at Forks High, before Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is a story that I thought of last night. Anyways, my story **_**Taking Care of Renesmee **_**mysteriously disappeared. Hmmm… well, because this is a new computer, I don't have the hard copy. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Mike Newton's Point of View:**

Man, am I bored. I can't believe it's the first day of school already! Ugh. Time to start studying again. Whoa! Whose car is that? I wondered to myself. A red BMW sat in the parking lot shining up the whole dreary day. As I sat there gawking in my car a really hot blond girl got out of the car. Behind her followed a tall big guy with black curly hair, and behind him a bronze haired guy, a really tiny girl, and a tall blond guy. All of them were incredibly pale. Their eyes were a strange golden color too.

I got out of my car to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton," "I'd like to welcome you to Forks High School."

"Hello Mike, it's nice to meet you," smiled the tiny girl. "My name is Alice."

And then they walked away. Uh rude! Well, I decided that I was gonna date that Alice chick. She's such a babe…

I sat down for class. Trig. Great. In followed the bronze haired dude and the blond girl. Then the teacher came in.

"Hello all, and welcome to trigonometry. My name is Mr. Blatt. I recognize most of you from last year's geometry class! This year we will be covering lots of fun and exciting material. Before we begin will the new students please stand up and introduce themselves?"

"Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale," said the blond chick. Ah she's a sexy one. Maybe I'll go for her instead.

"And, my name is Edward Cullen," said the other dude, as he snapped me out of my thoughts."

"Great," exclaimed Mr. Blatt. "Now let's begin with a little review from last year!" "Centroids!" Who wants to give me the definition?"

Cullen raised his hand. Blah, blah, blah. Not only was his answer correct, he was applauded by the girls in the class. He's not that hot. What's up with them?

The morning carried on slowly. Then it was gym class. Yeah buddy! Nobody every beats me in gym. I'll show Cullen!

"Good morning," "My name is Coach Rossman. This year in physical education we will be covering a wide range of activities. Basketball, football, softball, track and field, floor hockey, relaxation, swimming, ballroom, volleyball, and your favorite, health education 101. Let's start out by running a few laps. See where everyone is in their fitness. On your marks get set, Go!"

We set off running. As we ran I caught up with Jessica. She got acne over the summer… ew. I looked over to Rosalie and her sister, the little one, Alice? Yeah Alice. Their pale skin was perfect. Not a mark on it. Except their eyes… they were so weird. They all looked tired. Like they haven't slept in a while.

"Mikey! How was your summer? What did you do? Did you see the new kids? They are drop dead gorg! Did you check out Edward! Man he's like a greek god! Ugh! And his brothers Emmett and Jasper? They are some sexy beasts!" Jessica exclaimed all in one breath.

"Uh, yeah. I saw them Jess. What did you do this summer. I spent a lot of time in La Push.?" I hesitated. Jessica was hyper today.

"I spent the summer in Los Angeles. See how tan I got?" As she said this, she turned her head to face the Cullens. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Time's up!" "Get to your gym spots! We will start with football this year. Today we'll focus on throwing a spiral. I will assign partners. Newton with Hale. Stanley with Cullen…. And the list went on.

I partnered up with Rosalie. We passed the football back and forth. She didn't say a word. She just stared at me. She was good at this. She could throw straight, and the ball came right to me.

I didn't catch it. I threw it back to Rosalie and she caught it one handed. In her left hand. She threw it back. I caught, but it slipped out of my hands. I threw it back. She caught, but this time with her right hand. When the whistle blew everyone in the class was tired and sweaty. Except the Cullens. They just looked… bored.

**My own character:**

As we walked into the locker room after gym, I couldn't help but stare at the Cullen girls as we got dressed. They didn't have an ounce of fat, and I was jealous. The blond girl pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook it out. Of course, it looked perfect. The other girl with the spiky black hair was short. She stood on the tips of her toes to get the clothes out of her locker.

After gym, we went to lunch. I went to the salad bar. The two other Cullens, Emmett, and Jasper were in line arguing over something.

"Em, I'm fine relax." Whined Jasper.

"Dude your eyes look like hell!" laughed Emmett.

They saw me watching them.

"I'll catch up on sleep this weekend" said Jasper staring at Emmett with a weird look on his face.

All of the Cullens sat down at the same table. They played with their food for a little bit, but I didn't see any of them actually take a bite. I don't blame them. It's nasty.

**Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I need help guys. A few months ago I read a story, however I'm not sure what its called. Anyways it was about Rosalie and Carlisle. Rosalie was forced to eat human food at school, and Carlisle comforts her. If anyone can find this story let me know in a comment what its called. The first person to find it has the option of writing a collaboration with me. Thanks. Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Msdancify. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooooo sorry this took so long to get up. I **have** been busy with wedding plans. I got my dress! Someday soon I will post a picture on my profile. Keep an eye for it. Here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Edward's Point of View:**

Another year of this "fun". The stares are old. Yes, we're beautiful, weren't you ever taught, staring is rude? And the thoughts. Jeez. You don't know my name, and you already want to sleep with me. I almost lost it this morning in Geometry, when someone had thoughts of sleeping with Alice. She is so tiny. All he could think of were her screams. He didn't deserve to live.

Since we've arrived at the school Rosalie has been very clingy to Emmett. It's always hard for her to be around new men. I don't blame her. With the thoughts I've been hearing. Finally the bell rings. 2:25.

I head out to the parking lot where I see the rest of my family leaning against the Volvo. We get in the car. Alice starts on some story of how a teacher tried to escort her to the middle school across the street. I turn to Jasper with his arm around her, trying to calm her down. He laughs and asks about my day. I skip over the thoughts I heard about my sisters and describe the girls fawning over my hair in their minds.

Rosalie is unusually quiet. She is staring out the window. She hasn't made one comment about how people whispered about her hair, or body. I try to get a read on her mind. She is singing the Moroccan National Anthem backwards in Russian. I turn to her, she looks down, and lays her head on Emmett's shoulder. We get home.

"Hi! How was your first day?" Asks Esme cheerfully.

"I don't look 14, right?" Asks Alice. We all laughed.

"No Alice, you look at least 14 and a half" jokes Emmett.

That threw her over the edge. She ran towards him at full force, knocking him into the couch.

"What was that, older brother?" she seethed.

"Uh, uh you look at least 17." Stuttered Emmett.

"Awww, thanks!" Smiled Alice, her teeth gleaming in the light. Emmett grinned back

"Rosalie, honey, did you have a nice day? You're awfully quiet sweetheart." Asked Esme with real concern in her voice.

Rosalie let out a small sob, and Emmett's smile faded. He pulled her into his arms, and she buried her face in his chest. Jasper turned to her trying to get a read on her emotions. Alice searched her future, and I tried to get past her reciting of the Declaration of Independence in a British accent.

"Rosalie, babe, what's wrong?" Asked Emmett. He was thinking about killing whoever did this to her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, can we please just go upstairs and lay down?" she pleaded to him.

"Of course, whatever would make you feel better. Do you want to hunt?" He asked.

"Not now, I just want some quiet time." She whispered.

Esme said to the rest of us, "Who wants to come hunting?" Her head was nodding towards the door. She wanted us to give Emmett and Rosalie some alone time.

We headed into the woods.

"Edward, what's wrong with her?" Asked Esme in a sad voice. She hates when anyone in our family is upset.

"I can't get a read on her," I replied softly.

**My own Character POV:**

English Language Arts. Booooooooooring. I spend most of my time staring at those new kids. The Cullens. Wow are they beautiful! I can't wait to ask Jasper out. Ugh! I wish he was in my class. He has the exact same hair color as me! He seems really protective over his little sister Alice. I mean she's small and all that, but she seems tough. No weak person would have spiky black hair. Her history fascinates me. But she's not in my class either! The only Cullen we have in English class is Rosalie Hale. She seems like a stuck up bitch.

"Welcome to English Language Arts" said Mr. Hansen, our teacher

"This whole semester, we will be focusing on mysteries. Some of the mysteries we read will be fictional. Others will be newspaper articles from the early 1900s. Today we will start off by learning the history of a young women who went missing in the 1930s. Her name is Rosalie Hale. Hmmm that's interesting, same name as the Rosalie in our class. Any relation Miss Hale?" Mr. Hansen asked.

"Uh, she's my great-great aunt." Rosalie stuttered. She looked scared. Her eyes started to darken.

"Miss Hale, was 18 years old when she went missing. She was engaged to Royce King II, a famous heir to a bank of the time. Rosalie was known for her violet blue eyes, long blonde hair, and her sharp personality. Men all over Rochester dreamed of making her their wife."

"One night in spring of 1933, Miss Hale went to visit her dear friend Vera. Vera was the last person to see her alive. That night after her visit, Rosalie left. She was never seen again." He continued, he had the class' full attention now.

"In the streets the next morning, the police found blood stains, hat pins, and a few buttons, that matched the coat Vera said Rosalie was wearing that night. She was nowhere to be found. Everyone from her parents, to Royce were questioned. They got nothing. Their only clue was that Royce was severely hung over. They thought he could have had something to do with it, but they dismissed the idea, because anyone that drunk could not have the control to kidnap or kill someone."

"The twist in the story came a few months later. Many men were found dead in their own houses. For some unknown reason this scared Royce King II enough to go into hiding. He was found dead the next day in his room. The murders stopped after this."

"This case still has police puzzled. Many police academies use this story as a training method. The case still remains unsolved, and Rosalie Hale was never found."

I couldn't believe this. Rosalie's great-great aunt was the girl in the story who went missing. Rosalie looked sick to her stomach. I couldn't really blame her, it's a gruesome story. Wow I feel so bad for her.

"Okay class, your assignment tonight is to do some research online about this case. We will spend the next 2 weeks studying the case in class, maybe we will be able to solve it." Mr. Hansen explained.

The bell rang and Rosalie was the first person out of the room.


End file.
